fringefandomcom-20200223-history
September
'The Observer' is a secretive man that watches Pattern events. He appears ordinary, bald and lacking eyebrows. Biography thumb|300px|right|The Observer Sightings Observer Sightings - Appearing at incidents connected to The Pattern, he seems to not be involved in the direct cause of the event. Introduced as main character in The Arrival, he has had cameo, or has been somewhat noticeable in every episode. # In Pilot, walks past Massive Dynamic. # In The Same Old Story, stands at hospital desk. # In The Ghost Network, at train terminal. # In The Arrival, appeared in many scenes. # In Power Hungry, exits elevator before crash. # In The Cure, at the party. # In In Which We Meet Mr. Jones at the airport. # In The Equation behind Olivia on street. # In The Dreamscape, in hallway near elevator. # In Safe, on bank security monitor. # In Bound, walks past bicycle rack at university. # In The No-Brainer, he is seen standing on a street corner as Olivia screeches through a turn. # In The Transformation, left side of soccer fields. # In Ability, near the newsstand. # In Inner Child, walks on sidewalk as child drives by. # In Unleashed, on television behind news reporter. # In Bad Dreams, crosses street below suicide jumpers. # In Midnight, passing behind man in night club. # In The Road Not Taken, takes Walter to an unknown destination. # In There's More Than One Of Everything, takes Walter the beach house. ---- # In A New Day In The Old Town, crosses street near crash. # In Night Of Desirable Objects, stands in field near house. # In Fracture, reviews pictures from courier. # In Momentum Deferred, watches conversation outside Massive Dynamic. # In Dream Logic, walks down stairs in clinic. # In Earthling, walks at the airport. # In Of Human Action, watches police cars at parking garage. # In August, in many scenes. # In Snakehead, walks on Chinatown street. # In Grey Matters, stands across street from gunmen tracking Walter. # In Unearthed, walking behind Olivia while she talks to a woman in front of a church # In What Lies Below, walking behind CDC's Field Director while he talks with his assistant. # In The Bishop Revival, he is walking outside the café, when the killer is talking to child's mother. ---- # In Fringe Comic #1, is on the page 7 bottom left. The Arrival In The Arrival he is seen taking notes in a small black notebook, writing using an unknown set of characters, and, for the first time, speaking. This may be code or another language altogether, but is presumably taking notes on his observations of The Pattern. He also carries a mobile phone, which he uses to inform an unknown contact when The Beacon arrives and departs, and compact high-tech binoculars. He has admitted to Walter that he has very little sense of taste, explaining the extreme amounts of spices he adds to his food; Walter also notes he seems oblivious to cold temperatures. This implies he has dulled senses, or does not experience the 'five senses' in the same way ordinary humans do. However he seems to have the ability to share thoughts with others telepathically; he can also read and accurately predict the thoughts of others, as he demonstrates during his encounter with Peter Bishop. The Observer also saved Peter and Walter Bishop from drowning in a frozen lake during Thanksgiving when Peter was a young boy. Of Human Action In the title sequence of the episode,"Of Human Action" during the first of two flashes, "The Observers are here" can be distinctly seen in the middle left of the screen. This is reference to the next episode in the season which is about the Observer's interactions within humanity's history. Trivia * The Observer can be seen other Reality or Sports T.V shows on FOX, like American Idol. * The Observer is very similar in both appearance and behavior to the G-man from Valve Software's Half-Life. * In Sep 09, an unofficial FOX press release for "The Arrival" named the character September. The name, an error, was retracted almost immediately in a second press release. File:ObserverAllStar.jpg|All Star Game File:ObserverAmericanIdol.jpg|American Idol File:ObserverGlee.jpg|Glee Commercial File:ObserverNASCAR.jpg|NASCAR File:ObserverNFL.jpg|NFL - PHI & NYG File:ObserverNFL2.jpg|NFL - WAS & NYG File:ObserversNFL.jpg|NFL - DAL & GB ru:Наблюдатель Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters